Thankful
by ILoveDownton
Summary: Set in the 2012 Christmas Special, Robert realises how thankful he is that he and Cora have a happy marriage, unlike Susan and Shrimpy. Please review, but this is my first ever fanfic so please go easy :) hope u enjoy!


The Scottish Highlands were a welcome change for the Crawley's, especially Robert and Cora, as much as they loved Downton, it was sometimes nice to get away from the hustle and bustle of being Lord and Lady of the house. Here they could meander along and just enjoy the activities Susan and Shrimpy had planned, although they doubted many would be planned with them together.

As Robert changed into his pyjamas he thought about how much he was looking forward to spending some quality time with his wife. Cora had been up very early this morning in preparation for the journey to Duneagle, and Robert had just stole a quick kiss before the pair had to go and eat breakfast. The journey itself had not brought much private time between the two; they had been travelling with Mary, Matthew, Edith and Mama. Although every member of the Crawley family were aware of the fact that Lord and Lady Grantham were very happily married and very much in love, they did not appreciate the public shows of affection Robert and Cora mutually desired. Just before dinner they had shared a words and a kiss, Robert claiming Cora was too "irresistible" not to. But, Robert was very much looking forward to spending the evening _alone_ with her.

After Bates finished he bid him goodnight, before going to his wife's room. He loved how this was now a part of his daily routine, he would change into his nightwear and then go into his wife's room- well, their room, and he would sleep with her head against his chest, every night. And he would wake and kiss her good morning. Those two private moments had always been the highlight of his day, and he could not imagine his life without them. He could not imagine a life like Susan and Shrimpy's, where neither wanted to spend time with each other.

"Hello my darling." He said to Cora who was reading, he deposited his robe onto the chair beside their bed and then climbed in under the covers. "Well today was eventful." He sighed.

"Indeed, I feel ever so tired from the travelling." Cora smiled, glancing at the book in her hands.

"Oh really? I was rather hoping you weren't tired, my dear." He looked at her with a mischievous grin.

"Did you indeed?" Cora looked over at her husband who was looking at her with raised eyebrows. "And what pray tell did you have in mind?" She asked, playing innocent.

"It would be easier to show you." Robert leaned over so he was face to face with Cora. She could feel his hot breath on her face, he looked into her eyes and a tingle shivered down her spine. Robert knew that he was having the desired effect on her as he saw her cheeks rise and her breathing deepen. Unable to control himself any longer he captured her lips in a passionate kiss, Cora snaked her arms around Robert's neck and leaned in closer, deepening the kiss.

"Is this what you had in mind?" She asked sweetly, breaking the kiss reluctantly.

"Yes, very much so." Robert wrapped his arms around Cora's waist, pulling her against him, before she pulled him on top of her, ready for the night they had both hoped for.

Later on that evening, Cora lay with her head against her husband's chest as she traced mindless patterns against his pyjama top. Robert leant down and kissed her on the top of her head, thankful that she was there. He would never have pictured his life like this thirty-five years ago, he had never thought he would have such a happy marriage, with such an incredible and beautiful wife, where he died to spend more time with her. But he thanked God every day that he did, and not that they spent every night on opposite ends of the house at this Robert gave a small chuckle.

"What you laughing about?" Cora asked.

"I was just thinking about our life my dear."

"And that makes you laugh?" She asked, turning to look up at him.

"No, well, yes." Cora's eyes narrowed at Roberts answer, warning him that he better have something else to say. "I just meant that I am thankful that our life turned out the way it did." He told her.

"What do you mean?" She asked, sitting up, Robert followed her actions.

"I mean, that I am very thankful that our life turned out the way it did, that we share a bed every night, that you love me, and that I love you. I am glad that the highlight of my day is with you, and I very much hope that it is the same for you." He explained.

"It is my love, it always has been." She smiled, reaching up to stroke her husband's cheek. "But might I ask why you have suddenly started thinking about life? Isn't that normally an _American_ trait?" She said sarcastically.

"Susan and Shrimpy." He sighed. "Seeing the tension between them makes me thankful that our marriage is as it is."

"Me too, my dear. Seeing them has never made me more thankful that our marriage is one of love." She smiled, leaning into her husband and curling into his embrace. "I fear that we will see more of the cracks in their marriage."

"As do I." As Cora stifled a yawn Robert asked; "Tired my love?"

"I am rather, what with our day travelling and our little activities," she said with a raised eyebrow, "it has made my quite worn-out."

"Sleep my dear." He said, kissing her forehead. The two snuggled down together, Cora rested her head in the crook of his neck and Robert wrapped his arms around his wife's waist. "What with the bagpipes waking us up in the morning." The two settled down, falling asleep in each other's arms; happy and content, but most of all thankful that the love of their life was beside them.


End file.
